Is She Suppose to be the Enemy?
by ShatteredHeart-BlueSapphire
Summary: Well, I'm not very good at summarys but basically this is the story of Jaime Stryder and OC. It pretty much starts with when Wanderer is taken to the caves and she sees Jared for the first time. Please, read. Criticism is acceptable even if it's not good.
1. Chapter 1

My name… well, almost everyone knows me as Sam but that's not even close to the cruel name my parents gave me. Right now, I am sixteen but I don't go to school… in fact, I don't even live in an appropriate home… unless you consider caves an appropriate home.

My parents, David and Elodie, died in an accident when I was nine years of age, so from then, until I am eighteen, I am in the care of my cousins, Ian and Kyle O'Shea. My father, David O'Shea was a hard working father who cared fondly about me and loved like only a father can love. My mother, Elodie Jacques, was originally born in France, but I have to admit that sadly, I could not speak French. My mother cared so much about me that whenever I remember it makes me sad all over again. On there tenth anniversary they went on a nice dinner and when they were coming back…the accident occurred.

After the horrible incident, I closed off and isolated myself because that is the only way I can deal with this kind of pain. I have been dealing with this pain by myself and learned to live with it. Now, isolation is a way of life, a style of life for me. I attend to my duties, the ones that Jeb makes me do, and I don't talk to anyone unless I have to. There's only one person I try to console. His name is Walter and Doc believes Walter has cancer. I spent time with him, just talking to him or just sit there in silence. I will truly miss him when he dies, but I try not to think about it.

There is an unofficial school for three of the kids here in the caves, Sharon, who is related to Jeb, is the teacher of this small school. There's Freedom, his older brother and Jaime Stryder. Jaime is fourteen, two years my junior… he came here with Jared Howe. As far as I know, Jaime had a sister by the name of Melanie Stryder, but she was caught by the Seekers and turned into a host. Jaime is a lot more animated than I and is coping better than I with his loss but you can still see he misses her terribly, as well as see the sadness in his eyes… and you can tell Jared feels the same.

I have some… 'special abilities'. Well, I only have two to be exact. One of them is that I am very strong… as strong as my cousins, or maybe stronger, even though I am sixteen and I am not as… muscled as they are. In fact, I am quite thin and can be carried easily. Even though that may seem strange to you that is not even the strangest part. Some people believe me to be a witch or something, but I am not, I am most definitely human. This, I might have inherited from my mother, but maybe it's just that I am weird. So, getting to the point, I am able to _show_ people my memories to make my needs known, if I wished to do that. I am able to place the image on someone's mind by just _touching _them. My talent can be used as a way of defending myself because if I pass my memories to someone's mind one after another until they are a blur I can temporarily harm the person, but not physically. To set things straight, know that I have only done this three times… all times with Kyle because he can be such a pain sometimes, but I still love him and Ian as if they were my brothers.

Well… now that you know all this about me, I might as well tell you my real name. My mother was cruel to name me L'ete, which is French for The Summer. My father decided to pick my middle name and even now it pains me to say he chose Lullaby. So, now I am stuck with the name The Summer Lullaby O'Shea. I go by Sam because of Summer. Being called Sum in abbreviation to Summer sounds awkward, so Ian decided to call me Sam. That is how I was introduced when we arrived here, at the caves, at Jeb's house. I respond to Samantha because some people think that is my name. Besides myself, only my cousins, Ian and Kyle, know my real name, but then I swore them to secrecy about it long ago.

I didn't mean to bore you with this great speech, but it's necessary you understand how I was before I met her: the soul called Wanderer, the one whose host is Melanie Stryder. She changed my life and showed me the meaning of pure. This is my story, the story of how this gentle but resolved soul brought Jaime Stryder and me, The Summer Lullaby O'Shea together.


	2. Chapter 2

**I forgot to do this last time but here it is: DISCLAIMER! I do not own The Host OR the Twilight series by the most AWESOME Stephenie Meyer!!!**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Okay so this is Sam's POV. This chapter might be a little boring to you but, hey not all intro's are F-U-N. I don't even own the books so I most likely won't follow the story, so please forgive me if it is very inaccurate.**

It was dark outside, I could tell by the darkness coming in from the crevices of my – wait, it's _our_ room, not just mine. I shared this room with my cousins but they weren't here right now, it was just the darkness and I. I was sitting on my mattress, with my knees drawn up to my chest and I had my arms wrapped around my knees, letting my thoughts wonder. This was normal for me to do; I did this almost every night.

I am not exactly sure how much time passed but I decided to visit Walter. I put on my plain black flats and walked out of the room. It was quiet but when I began nearing the main room, it was very loud. I would have ignored them but I spotted Walter among the group… and my cousins near the middle of the group along with Jeb. Everyone was surrounding Jeb and shouting at him, I think. Walter was on the outskirts of the group, so I went over to him.

"Hello Walter, what's going on?" I asked him, touching his arm lightly.

"Hey Sam, well…" he trailed off, sending a quick glance toward my cousins who were looking at Jeb angerly, and looked back at me warily. I sighed and said,

"Walter, please… please tell me."

He looked at me a while longer and gave a defeated sigh and said, "Fine, but you didn't hear this from me," he paused and I nodded, indicating I wouldn't tell anyone, "Jeb found Melanie, Jaime's sister but… she's not _human_ anymore. Please don't tell Jaime about this," he finished.

"Don't worry Walter, I won't tell," I said. I felt sympathy for Jaime but I mostly felt sorry for Jared because he knows about her and knows what she has become. I sighed and shook my head.

"Why don't you go rest Sam," Walter said gently. I gave a half smile and I briefly put my hand on his shoulder and squeezed soothingly before saying good night and walking back to my room.

I sighed as I took off my flats and stripped my clothes off and replaced it with one of the three nightgowns I had managed to save. Then I took my brush, which I had also managed to save, and began brushing my hair. Due to the fact the soap we use to bathe leaves our hair looking opaque, I brush my hair almost every night so it looks shiny and it gives me time to think. As I brushed my hair I began to think about what Walter had said. So, Melanie was a Soul now, how does that involve us? Was she here to hunt us down with the Seekers? How did Jeb find her? Did he find her in the desert? Was she there alone? I pondered these questions but I couldn't come up with satisfactory answers. After a while I gave up. I put my brush away, got into bed and tucked the blanket neatly around myself. I looked through the cracks on the ceiling and saw a single star shimmering. I let out a heavy sigh and I let my eyes close…

I was sleeping lightly, which is why I heard quiet movement around me. I did not give any indication of being awake as the quiet noise continued. Then I heard the door open quietly as well as some shuffling before I heard the door close. Since they didn't bother to wake me up, I rolled over to find a more comfortable position. I laid there but sleep wouldn't come to me. I stayed there a little longer before sighing and sitting up. I rubbed the remaining sleep out of my eyes and got out of bed. I stretched and I heard some joints pop and I exhaled, feeling the relief in my body. I made my bed and Ian and Kyle's too, before I changed into more suitable clothes, a pair of straight leg, black jeans and a dark blue, short-sleeved shirt. I brushed my hair, putting it up in a ponytail and tying a black ribbon around it. I put on my flats and walked out the door.

I walked through the tunnels until I reached the kitchen. I took a bread roll and water and sat down. I ate and looked around. There were only a few people here, which is unusual, and the atmosphere seemed tense. I found myself wondering if it had to do with the Soul Jeb found last night. I finished my food in silence and left the kitchen. I walked around and I began to hear shouting so I went in that direction. I was curious to know what had disturbed our peace so early in the morning. As I got there I saw a mob and in the middle was Jeb and a girl I didn't know. She looked older than me and was clearly taller than me. She was very pretty with her short, dark hair and her naturally and even sun-tanned skin. Though she was pretty she looked quite dishelved and weak. I came closer to the group. Suddenly it grew very still and quiet and I saw Jared there and then I realized the girl was Melanie… or her body anyhow.

"Jared," the Soul croaked and her body lurched forward, as if she didn't want to walk towards him but was being pulled by an unknown force. Just when she was reaching for him, he backhanded her really hard which caused her to stumble back and fall. Everyone seemed frozen to their spots and were, apparently, unable to speak. I made my way to the center of the crowd where the girl was. I fell to my knees next to her to make sure she hadn't passed out. I shook her a little and she groaned quietly.

"Can you get up?" I asked her in a whisper. She nodded and began standing so I helped her up and put an arm around her waist and draped her arm around my neck so she wouldn't fall again.

"Jared," she croaked again, and again her body lurched toward him. I tightened my grip around her waist and planted my feet on the ground. I would _not _let her go to him because I didn't particularly want to _see _Jared hit her again. For me, violence was something used to keep order, something used to defend yourself with, not just because, and this Soul was definitely _not_ a Seeker… or I didn't think so anyway. Finally, I looked at the crowd. People were looking at me either angerly or as if I had just grown another head. I didn't dare look at Ian or Kyle because I didn't' want to see the disapproval on their faces. Instead, I looked at Jeb who looked, not angry but… surprised. I began to feel quite uncomfortable.

"What happened?" I asked, trying to make my voice expressionless, as I looked at Jeb.

Jeb looked at me a while before he said, "I found her last night in the desert, a good few hours before she died. This girl here isn't human no more though, but she didn't look like she knew where she was going so I brought her here." He might have said more but Doc was making his way toward us. He spoke to the girl but his look was more curious and excited than anything else. I had no clue as to why. Why would he have positive emotions toward this Soul when everyone was ready to kill her? The girl cringed away from his reaching hand so I shifted her away from Doc. He looked at me.

"Why are you so delighted of having her here?" I asked genuinely interested to know.

"I just want… to talk to it," he said slowly and warily, though to me it sounded like he was lying.

"I don't think she's ready to talk yet, can you not see she is scared?" I retorted evenly.

He looked at me and didn't say anymore. I looked at the crowd and now they were shouting at Jared. Hm, I wonder what he said to make them angry. I looked back at the girl and she didn't look so well. "Miss Stryder? Are you feeling too ill?" I asked. Before she could reply I felt her whole weight on me. Surprised at the sudden change of weight, I staggered back but I caught myself. I shifted her and carried the unconscious girl in my arms which, though she wasn't too heavy for me to carry, it _did _feel awkward, since she's taller than I am.

Suddenly, Jared was reaching for the girl. I took a step back from him and said, "I will not allow you to touch her." He glared at me but I didn't care, instead, I looked at him evenly. After a moment he gave up and said,

"Fine. Follow me then." I nodded warily, so he turned on his heel and began to walk while I followed. Had I really missed the whole argument? What the hell is going on? Was Jared going to kill her? He had Jeb's rifle. He couldn't! I wouldn't allow it! Jeb had brought her here for a reason, they couldn't just dispose of her, could they? She hasn't done anything to hurt us… not yet anyway. I sighed quietly while I pondered the matter. Before I knew it, we were in one of the storage areas. "Put it in there," he told me. I looked at the space he had pointed to, which was a hole way too small for her to fit in. He had to be kidding, right? I looked back at him with a raised eyebrow. "What?" he said irritated.

"Are you _trying _to be funny because it's not working. She'll hardly be able to fit… hell, I'd barely be able to fit. If you're going to keep her prisoner at least give her more space," I said. He glared at me again and muttered under his breath while he angerly took the lamp and moved farther down. He stopped and I looked at the hole. Yep, definitely bigger. I allowed myself a tiny smile as I carefully stretched my arms as far as they could go without releasing the girl and placed her in the hole. I went inside after her and I heard Jared make a sound of disgust but I didn't pay him any mind. I accommodated the girl and then stayed in the corner of the spot. I guess I could call it a room now, since that's where she'll be sleeping.

"I don't get it. Why are you helping it?" Jared asked me. I looked at the unconscious girl and I climbed out of the hole. I stretched and yawned before I answered,

"Because if I were her I would like to be treated nicely. Jeb already brought her here which in her book is terrifying enough having to be with the violent humans, why make it worse?" I shrugged.

"Quit calling it _her_," he said. I looked at him puzzled. Huh?

"What do you want me to call her then?"

"It's not a _her, _it's an _it_," he said.

"How about I call her, _her_ and you call her _it_? To me, if the Soul is in a female host's body then the Soul will be female," I answered. He didn't' look happy about it at all but he didn't say anything about it.

"You know, Ian and Kyle won't be happy about what you did," he said.

I sighed and shrugged, then I said, "I know they won't be happy but hey, I have to stand up for what I believe is the right thing to do… they have to let me take my own choices," I paused and grimaced before saying, "I just hate to see them so disappointed in me after all they've given me." I sighed and shook my head. I looked at Jared and he was giving me a weird look. It began to unnerve me and before he could ask anything else I said, "I'm going to go get her something to eat for when she wakes up." He nodded and I walked away.

As I reached the kitchen I could hear the conversations bubbling around me. People either ignored me or gave me the deadliest look they could possibly muster. I took a tray and a bowl. I quickly filled the bowl with soup and placed a bottle of water on the tray followed by two bread rolls. I walked away quickly and promised myself I would have my Glock with me from now on whenever I could retrieve it from my room. Fortunately, Kyle and Ian don't know I own a gun… or at least I hope they haven't found out.

"Hey Sam," I heard a friendly voice say. I stopped walking abruptly. I looked at the silhouette coming toward me and I felt scared. What did this person want? It was dimly lit where I was but not the rest of the tunnel. As the figure neared I realized it was Jaime.

"Hello Jaime," I answered, feeling relieved but not letting it show in my voice. I began to walk again.

"Sam wait," Jaime called. I stiffened and turned around. He had never said anything to me other than a greeting whenever we couldn't avoid it, why did he want me wait? Did he know anything about Melanie?

"Yes Jaime?" I asked, trying to sound normal. Jaime looked at me strangely, an emotion I had seen on Wes's face sometimes when he looked at Lily, but I couldn't place it. Then, he gave a questioning look at the tray in my hands but thankfully he didn't ask about it. Instead he asked,

"Have you seen Jared? I can't find him anywhere and the people I have asked haven't seen him either." He looked worried and truthfully I would have told him if the circumstances had been different but instead I said,

"No Jaime, I have not seen Jared but if I do, I will tell him you're looking for him."

"Thanks Sam," he said, sounding like he really meant it. He smiled. I nodded once in acknowledgement and he walked away. Jaime's very cute, I could definitely not deny that and his smile made him look cuter. I shook my head, what the hell am I _thinking_?! He's two freaking years younger than me! What the hell?! I turned around quite annoyed and angry at myself and continued on my way. When I got to the storage area Jared was still there.

"Jaime's looking for you Jared," I said. He shrugged. I placed the food in the entrance of Melanie's room and made my way inside. I brought the tray a little closer to her.

"Are you going to be in there with her?" Jared asked. 'Duh' I wanted to say but instead I said,

"I'll stay in here for a while, maybe until she wakes up." Jared grunted in reply, looks like he wasn't too happy… oh well, he's a big boy, he can deal with it. I settled myself, took a bread roll and waited until she woke up.


	3. Chapter 3

**OMG!!! I am so so sorry for not updating but I've had so many school things to do. I really hope you can forgive me. Also, I am sorry this chapter is so short but I had writer's block but I promise that the next chapter will be longer. Thank you for the reviews you guys sent. You people are AWESOME!**

She began to stir after I don't know how long. I lifted my hand and touched her leg gently. She automatically flinched and quickly moved as far away from me as possible. She looked at me with wide eyes and she looked so scared she looked much younger than she really was.

"It's okay, I'm not going to hurt you. How are you feeling?" I asked quietly.

"Fine," she whispered warily but her body had relaxed.

"Here," I said, pushing the tray towards her, "I brought you some food and water." She looked at me warily, looked at the tray and then looked back at me. It took everything I had not to roll my eyes at her. Instead, I opted to wrap my arms around my knees and rest my forehead on them. Then I heard a little shuffling and heard her begin to eat. It didn't take that long for her to finish. I heard her push the tray and some more shuffling. It was quiet for a moment and then I heard her whisper,

"Thank you." I lifted my head and gave her what I hoped was a warm half smile.

"You're welcome… and um, I'll be bringing your food, okay?" She nodded and it was all awkward so I took the tray and said, "I'll be right back." She nodded again and I left her room. I stretched and instantly felt sorry because the 'prisoner' hadn't been able to leave her 'room' since she got here. I saw Jared and asked him if he wanted food. He hesitated before saying yes. I straightened and dusted my clothes and ran my hands through my hair so I had an acceptable appearance. Then I took the tray and was on my way. Unfortunately, while on the way, I found Kyle in a deserted, dimly lit tunnel. It was just me and him and as scared as I felt I kept walking. He finally noticed me and he said in a dangerously low voice,

"L'ete Lullaby O'Shea, come here _now_." Uh oh, him using my real name wasn't a good sign. I walked over to him and said with my head bowed,

"Yes Kyle?" He knocked the tray out of my hands, startling me.

"You are a disgrace to Ian and I. You have disappointed us. How do you_ willingly _help one of those parasites?! You know what? Don't even bother to answer. We are ashamed of you and ashamed you are related to us. You won't be rooming with us and you no longer have a family except for maybe that stupid parasite." With that, the cousin who I thought of as a brother disowned me of everything I have. So I said,

"Yes sir, I will collect my things from your room tonight." He didn't reply, instead he walked away from me. I stared after him trying really hard not to cry. I made my face expressionless and crouched down to pick up the tray and the other items.

"Sam?" I heard someone call. I stiffened because I found myself recognizing the voice much more easily than I would have liked. I realized I recognized the voice as well as Ian's or Kyle's, which is saying a lot. I swallowed hard and said,

"Hello Jaime." I was surprised my voice sounded normal. He crouched down next to me, picked up the water bottle, and handed it to me. I muttered a 'thank you' and took it from him. As I took it, my fingers brushed with his and I had to keep in mind that he's two years younger than I am. We stood up and he frowned and asked,

"Are you okay Sam?" I blinked in confusion. Then he said, "You're crying."

"Oh," I said as I touched my cheek and realized he was right. At that moment I wanted to disappear and make him forget this. "I'm fine, thank you," I managed to say. I looked down, a little embarrassed about being caught crying and a lot embarrassed because at that moment I wanted to have Jaime hold me and tell me everything was going to be alright. I just couldn't believe myself! In like a couple of days (he had caught my attention a couple of days before today) I managed to have the biggest crush on someone I denied having a crush on because he's fourteen! I felt myself blush a little at the thought.

"Sam," he said quietly and waited until I looked up. He gently placed a hand on my shoulder and one on the side of my neck. "Look, it's easy to see that you aren't fine but I get that you don't want to tell me. So, if there's anything I can do, let me know, okay?" He smiled at me. I decided I liked his smile, I mean there's nothing wrong with that, right? I nodded and unthinkingly I placed my hand over his, the one he placed on my neck. His hand was soft and warm.

"Thank you," I said and felt one side of my mouth lift into a half smile.

Again he smiled and tried to lighten the mood as he said, "I'm just flattered. I mean, how many people, besides your cousins and Walter, have ever seen any kind of emotion on your face? Nobody besides them has seen you laugh, cry or smile. I just saw you cry, half smile and blush." His last statement of course, made me blush more but I laughed quietly. Suddenly, Jaime's look became intense and again, it resembled the look Wes gave Lily, the look I didn't understand and Jaime's thumb made its way to my jawline and he traced it. I just… let him because it felt soothing and nice, though I had to force myself to stay where I was before I did something stupid like lean against him… or his caress. Then, without me actually wanting to, I cleared my throat and stepped away.

"Thank you Jaime," I said, really meaning it. He smiled a little.

"Where were you going?" He asked, back to his happy self.

"The kitchen," I said, raising the tray for emphasis.

"Me too, I'm starving," he said and we walked to the kitchen in comfortable silence. As we neared the kitchen and the sound of people talking became louder I stiffened but I was glad Jaime didn't notice. I went to where the dishes are and washed them. Jaime had said he would see me around and he left to get food. I quickly washed dishes and filled another tray with soup, water and bread, trying hard to ignore everyone. I left at a normal pace but once nobody was around I almost ran back to the storage place.

I steadied myself before I reached Jared. I gave him the tray and he raised an eyebrow but didn't ask anything so I just shrugged and climbed back to the Soul's room. She cowered to the farthest wall. She would have to stop that because I would be staying here since I didn't have a room anymore. So, I scooted by her. I looked at her as kindly as I could and said softly and with sincerity, "It's okay, I won't hurt you." I put my hand on her shoulder and she cringed from me but I didn't take it away and I continued saying, "Besides, I'm going to be rooming with you… please don't be scared." She slumped, but the action was more defeated than relaxed. I sighed, knowing she must be feeling worse than what I was feeling now.


	4. Chapter 4

**I am so incredibly sorry! There's a lot to apologize for so I made a list. I'm sorry for:**

**1 Taking too long to write. I've been busy between homework… and school.**

**2 Skipping the talks that Brandt and them give Jared, I fast forward to where Ian tries to kill her. *sorry***

**3 I'm not being accurate by the way, since I don't really own the book… I feel bad about that.**

**4 Some of the characters (all or almost all maybe) are OOC.**

**5 There's no Jaime in this one… I'm doubly sorry for that.**

**6 This chapter is somewhat… actually I think it's **_**very **_**rushed because I want Jared to leave quickly so there can be more action. *runs for cover***

**I hope you can forgive me… I tried to make it longer to make up for it, though I'm not really sure it's good. Oh, one more thing: Samantha is straight and she's not trying to hit on Wanderer, Sam thinks of the Soul as a sister because she can relate to the fear Wanda feels (you know, Sam lost her parents). =] Onward to chapter 4! =]**

I have been in the storage room with the Soul almost all day, with the exception of getting food for the Soul, Jared, or me. The last time I went to the kitchen, to take Jared's tray and wash it, I saw it was nighttime and most people had stopped glaring. I decided to go get my things from my ex-cousins' room. Ex because sadly enough, I know Kyle didn't want me to be part of the family, as he had pointed out, and I'm pretty sure Ian felt the same way.

I went to my former room, which was empty, and took out my duffel bag. I took some clothes that were already folded and put them in my bag. I quickly retrieved my Glock and put it in the bag and then I put more clothes on top of the gun. I then placed a pair of shoes on the top of my clothes and I added my hair brush and other toiletries. I zipped the bag and put it over my shoulder. At that moment the door opened and as I saw the silhouette I almost sighed in relief. It was Ian. As much as I didn't want to see either of them I preferred Ian because he was better at controlling himself then Kyle ever was.

"What are you doing here?" Ian asked darkly.

"Did Kyle not tell you?" I asked confused. Ian was holding a light and I could see his confusion and anger. Guess Kyle didn't tell him.

"Tell me what?" he demanded.

"About the incident Kyle and I had. He said that I am a disgrace to the family, that I was no longer part of the family and that I was not going to be rooming with you. I told him I would get my things out tonight and that is why I am here," I answered tonelessly. Ian was about to reply when Kyle came in.

"What are you doing here?" Kyle queried. Just what Ian asked, I almost sighed.

"I told you I was going to take my things tonight. I was about to leave when Ian came in," I said.

"Good. We don't want anything to do with you L'ete Lullaby O'Shea," he said.

I swallowed hard as I kept my composure and said, "I am no longer part of this family, therefore my name is not L'ete Lullaby O'Shea. My name is Samantha Jacques, though I don't think you will have to remember that since we will not be communicating with each other." I walked toward the door and I heard Ian say quietly,

"You don't have to do this. You can come back and forget about the parasite."

I kept walking as if I couldn't hear him even though the thought sounded tempting. I couldn't accept it however, because I knew the Soul was in danger here, since many people wanted to kill her. I walked back to the storage area in a daze, and I didn't notice anything around me, so I was startled when I heard Jared voice say,

"You don't have to be here you know." I shrugged and put my duffel bag down, "You're staying anyway, aren't you?" I nodded. "How long?" I sighed shakily and said,

"Until the Soul leaves… or whatever happens." I didn't want to think of the second alternative right now, but it was a possibility.

"Ian and Kyle?" he asked.

"What about them?"

"What do they say about this?"

"Why does it matter?"

"Because they're your cousins."

"Not anymore," I said turning away, "They disowned me and kicked me out of their room."

"Yet you're here," he offered.

"I am here because I don't have anywhere else to go. Even if I did though, the Soul needs to be protected and even if you don't consent, I am going to be here and I will try to help her."

He gave me that same strange look again. It was calculating but it was something else too, and I didn't know what it was. It was nothing like the look Jaime gave me, or the one Wes gave Lily, this was very different… like he was sizing me up for something. I took out my brush from my bag and crawled inside. I went in quietly, careful not to disturb the Soul in case she was sleeping. I brushed my hair and hummed quietly to myself. I had promised myself I would try not to cry over the loss of my family.

"I'm sorry about your cousins," the Soul whispered so quietly I wasn't sure she had spoken.

"Don't trouble yourself about it," I answered.

"It's my fault, isn't it?" she asked sounding troubled. It touched me deeply that she cared about something like that despite the fact she hardly knew me. I thought back to Kyle's words and how he said that maybe the Soul could be my family. Maybe she could, maybe she could be my sister, my confident. I wasn't sure about that but for now I wouldn't think about it, it hurt too much. Instead, I went to sit by her and I hugged her, hoping to make her feel better. She tensed at first but then she relaxed.

"It's not your fault or mine," I answered, "It's their fault because they can't accept reality, they can't see past what's right in front of them." There was silence for a moment before she asked,

"Why are you helping me? I am glad you are but I want to know why." I conjured a half-smile and said,

"Not all humans like violence, and not all humans wish the death of others. People don't like the Soul's because you've invaded us, but just like we have the right to have an opinion about what we think is right, you have the right to do the same. Maybe you could coexist with us or maybe not. Maybe you wish to turn us in or maybe you don't. There are choices that you alone can take. My choice is to help you and I will take the consequences of my decision because whatever happens to me is my fault." I hoped I actually made sense. She didn't reply for a moment, but when she did it was only two words.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome," I answered. It was quiet for a moment and knowing the conversation was over I began to hum quietly. After a while she fell asleep and because I was sitting next to her, her head lolled my way leaning her body against me. I didn't protest or try to move since that would wake her up. I continued to hum but then I heard voices that were getting closer rather quickly. I recognized Ian and Kyle's voices but the others I did not recognize.

"Where is it?" Kyle asked looking very angry.

"You know it can't be here," one of the two men I couldn't identify said. I knew immediately they were talking about the Soul and the voices were quite loud. The Soul woke up noiselessly and for that I was glad. She huddled closer to me and I knew she was scared.

"We have to take care of it," Ian's voice said. He looked quite calm for someone that was suppose to be angry.

"Leave," Jared said, his voice stern, I heard the click of the rifle and the Soul shuddered.

"If you don't let us get to it the good way, we'll force our way in, Jared," the man that hadn't spoken until now said.

"Samantha is in there with it," Jared said stiffly.

It was silent and still for a moment as everyone processed what Jared had said. Then I heard rude noises and one of the men I couldn't recognize called me a 'parasite lover'. Even though I knew he was right I still narrowed my eyes at him, though I made no other movement.

"It's time she knows what goes on in here," Kyle's voice was flat.

"Jared, you either take it to Doc or kill it. If you don't, we will," one of them, who I now thought was Brandt, said.

"No. I won't let you get to it," Jared said stubbornly and sounded more stern than before. Without warning the other man, that wasn't Brandt, shoved Jared hard and because it was unexpected, Jared lost his balance and fell, dropping the rifle. While I was to stunned to do anything the Soul wasn't. She reacted rather quickly to this and she leapt out to stand protectively between the men and Jared. Everything went still and all you could hear was the Soul's heavy breathing. Jared, who was still on the ground, had a look of surprise, anger and disbelief, while the others just looked as stunned as I was.

Then, everything sprang to life as Jared sprang up to his feet and was going to try to hit the Soul (what exactly did she do wrong? I don't know) just as Ian was going to grab her so, Ian ended up accidentally taking the blow. He cursed as blood began to run out of his nose. Finally, Brandt and the other man grabbed Jared, and were having a hard time holding him back, and Kyle pushed the Soul in Ian's direction and went to help the others to hold Jared. For a fleeting moment I thought it was comical to have three men trying to hold just one man back. That feeling quickly went away as I saw Ian take the Soul. It was clear that he was planning to strangle her. At that, I leapt out of the 'room' and went to Ian.

"Let her go Ian, or I will hurt you," I demanded quietly. I lost awareness of the other men and focused on Ian.

"It needs to die," Ian said between clenched teeth and wrapped his hands around the Soul's slender neck.

"Let her go," I insisted more urgently as I grabbed his wrist tight. He knew what my actions meant, since he had seen me do the same to Kyle three times. He gave me a pure look of betrayal, his brilliant blue eyes hurt. That quickly turned to anger and his hands tightened more to the point to where the Soul was gasping for air.

"It needs to die," Ian repeated tonelessly. For the briefest moment I was indecisive. I was torn between right and wrong. I knew it was wrong to let Ian kill the Soul but, do I hurt the cousin who I thought of as a brother to save _a Soul_? I couldn't let him kill her, could I? Was I even willing to hurt Ian? If I was going to turn against him, do I hurt him physically (which was easy to do since his hands were occupied) or mentally? Just like that, I knew what I was going to do.

"I'm sorry Ian, but I warned you," I said quietly, forcing the lump in my throat away. Again, he looked at me, but it was with a mixture of pain and surprise. I squeezed my eyes shut, and still holding his wrist, I let many memories rush to him. I heard him gasp and I opened my eyes.

Ian staggered back and let go of the Soul. Before she could fall I caught and steadied her. "Go back to the hole – now," I said sternly. She clutched her throat as she looked at me with wide, scared eyes, and nodded and quickly went back.

I turned around to face the others and just by Kyle's expression I knew he was outraged. He couldn't stand it. He couldn't stand the fact that I would hurt another human to save what he considered a parasite. Fuming, he let go of Jared, who wasn't really struggling anymore, and came toward me and unexpectedly his fist made contact with my right cheekbone and I staggered back. Being irrational, though I knew I deserved it, I couldn't take in the fact he hurt me physically. I was ready for the next blow and I took his fist in my hand and, opting to not hurt him, I also took his shoulder and shoved him back, hard. I took a protective stance as I noticed that Jared, Brandt and the other man were still, watching Kyle and I. Truthfully, Kyle and Ian were very strong but Kyle wasn't particularly smart, especially when angry.

"I don't want to hurt you," I told Kyle evenly. He knew I could so he didn't make fun of me. The others however did, and I was glad they didn't know about my mind ability.

"Give it your best," Kyle sneered. I didn't want to but I knew he wouldn't give up unless I did fight. Kyle came toward me and swung his fist at me. I ducked and swung my own fist, aiming for his nose. He cursed as blood began oozing slowly from his nose. The others were surprised and I noticed Ian steadying himself. Just when Kyle was going to come at me again we heard Jeb ask,

"What's happening here?"

"These men tried to hurt the Soul. Jared and I were trying to prevent it," I said before anyone else could answer.

Jeb gave me a questioning look before looking around and saying, "And where is the Soul?"

"I told her to go inside the hole after Ian tried to strangle her," I answered. He gave Ian a hard look and warned,

"You guys leave and don't make anymore trouble, you hear? I don't want to hear that you guys are making trouble. Jared will make a decision when he's ready." He gave them all looks that said 'leave' and slowly they did so.

"Thank you Jeb," I said blankly, when the men had left.

"Sure kid," he said. I went in with the Soul and took a lantern as Jeb and Jared began to talk.

"Are you okay?" I asked touching her face and throat and taking in the damage. It was pretty bad. Her throat had Ian's finger marks and they were quite clear.

"Fine… thank you," she replied hoarsely. I hugged her and patted her head. I pulled away and said quietly,

"Shhh, don't talk. I'll bring you some water." She nodded and I hopped out.

"Where are you going?" Jared asked surprised.

"To the kitchen," I answered.

"It's dangerous," he said.

"I can take care of myself, as you saw, Jared. I'll be fine," I answered coolly as was my expression. He didn't argue but he looked worried. I hurried to the kitchen as quietly as I could, got two water bottles, and went back. I almost sighed in relief when I got back to Jared/ I handed him a water bottle and he nodded his thanks. I called softly to the Soul and I heard her move toward me.

"Here, drink the water, it will help you," I said as kindly as I could.

"Thanks," she managed to whisper. I smiled and then she went inside again. Though she was older and taller, she looked vulnerable and fragile, which touched something in me. She reminded me of the way I felt (and must have looked) when my parents had died. The exception was that I had had my cousins but she didn't have anyone… or maybe she had me, because I would be willing to help her.

"You're very strong and silent for your age," Jared observed, breaking through my thoughts.

I shrugged and said, "Life taught me many things, and I guess being around Kyle and Ian… well, it makes you strong," I said in my blank, trademark tone.

"What can life teach a child like you to act so detached?" Jared asked amused.

"Think about the fact I came here with my _cousins _and not my parents," I said coolly, with a tone of finality.

We were quiet for a moment and then I said, "Jared, maybe you should take a break and go back to you room and rest for a while. You look tired. I'll take care of her, I promise."

He looked at me for a moment and though I didn't do anything but stare back, I felt like hiding, or at least squirming. "So, you can take care of yourself but, can you really take care of yourself and _it_?" He asked dubious.

"Yes, I can… I have my own methods of protection," I answered tonelessly.

After a _very_ awkward silence he said, "Fine. Take this then." He handed me the rifle. I took it and nodded goodnight as he did the same. As he walked away I pondered why he had given in so easily, especially to a sixteen-year-old girl. Did he want the Soul dead but didn't want to see her get killed? Then another question arose from tonight's events, why did they want to take her to Doc? He seemed curious, not murderous like the rest of them. What would Doc do to the Soul? I sighed and pushed those thoughts out of my head. I couldn't let myself get distracted because I was on guard.

I was sure the Soul was awake and wanted a break from the hole so I asked if she wanted to sleep outside, on the mat and pillow Jared had left. She agreed and laid down on it. I began to hum tunelessly and before I knew it, she was fast asleep. Nobody bothered us that night...

It was so quiet the next morning (or at least I _thought_ it was next morning) that I could hear the footsteps from a good distance away. Without thinking I carried the still-sleeping Soul and placed her in the hole. I tensed and positioned the rifle adequately. I saw a silhouette coming closer and a little part of me felt relief that it wasn't Ian or Kyle I would have to shoot. As the figure came closer I identified it as Jared. My position relaxed and I placed the rifle by the mat. We nodded our good morning and the rest of the day was uneventful… until the night came. I decided (after what felt like a couple of hours after I had done Jared's supper dishes) I could go take a short bath. I took clean clothes and Jared nodded in understanding as he told me to be careful. I nodded back and walked away knowing I would be safer than he thought since I had my Glock hidden between the clothes I was carrying.

I tried to take a quick bath but the warm water felt good against my skin and that delayed me a little. Also, I had to wash the clothes I had on before and truthfully, managing the soap was literally painful. I came out after a while and I sighed slightly when I realized I hadn't brought my brush. I took my gun and tucked it in my black jeans and let my dark crimson, short-sleeved shirt fall over it. I took my clean, wet clothes back to the storage area. When I was close to the storage area I stopped walking abruptly. Ian was there and I couldn't see anyone else. I felt panicked and so I ran towards him, concentrating on keeping a blank voice and expression.

"Where is Jared?" I asked. Ian was looking at me intently when he answered,

"In there with it. It looks scared too." Without getting too close, I peeked inside. Jared looked impatient while the Soul cringed to one side. I really hoped he wouldn't hurt her. "He's asking it questions but it's too scared to answer," Ian added after a while. I turned to look at him then and only then did I notice his nose had been bleeding. I didn't ask but I raised and eyebrow. "Second time I take a blow for it," he replied to my unasked question and nodded toward the hole. I nodded curtly, letting him know I understood. I put my wet clothes down to dry, hoping they wouldn't get dirty again.

"Sam-"

"Why are you here?" I asked, interrupting him.

"I came here to talk to Jared… I feel bad about what happened last night," he said _sounding _sincere. I snorted and reached down to my duffel bag and rummaged for my hair brush. It was silent as I found my brush and began to untangle my hair. I moved away from the hole and Ian followed me.

"Samantha, I'm sorry," he said. There was silence before I said,

"There's no reason for you to apologize. Just forget about it." I continued brushing my hair.

"Samantha," he said, like he just didn't hear me say 'forget about it', "You're like a sister to me. I don't know why you're helping it but I feel bad about what I did to it and what I did to you yesterday. You have two of the greatest talents, but even if you didn't have them, I'd still be proud of you," he said.

I looked into his eyes and my eyes got teary as I whispered, "You hurt me Ian."

"I know, and I'm sorry," he said just as quietly. Then he hugged me. I tensed for a moment before I hugged him back, hid my face in the crook of his neck, and cried. After a short moment we heard Jared clear his throat and we let go. Ian excused himself, leaving me with Jared. Before he could ask anything I bid him goodnight and went into the hole. The Soul seemed to relax a little when she saw me. I brushed the tears away quickly and I smiled at her and began to hum as I brushed my hair. She fell asleep quickly and soon after, I did too.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: Hello. Well, I'm sorry because this chapter is short and sorry that I haven't updated in a while. Hope you may forgive me. This chapter does contain some Jaime action so I really hope you like it. I must warn you that it's cheesy, fluffy, and very melodramatic. Also, you don't have to read this chapter to understand the next chapter. I had writer's block but I wanted to update. I also warn you that you might not like it and that I'm not really good at humor so please forgive my bad sense of humor if you find any on here. If you don't I'm sorry and I will try to compensate for it. Criticism is acceptable as long as it's constructive. Thank you.**

I awoke to the sound of Jeb's voice. He was talking to Jared about a raid. I looked at the Soul, and though she was motionless I knew she was awake since I could see her eyes shining in the dim light. I smiled faintly in good morning and she smiled back timidly. Jeb was trying to get Jared to lead a raid today. I silently hoped Jared would go. As much as I didn't mind Jared, if he were to leave, it would give the Soul and me a little more liberty. Moments later, Jared agreed and I beamed at the Soul who gave me a confused smile.

After Jared had left the storage area, Jeb had told us to come out. We came out and I saw that the Soul look quite tired. Jeb and I both told her she could sleep on Jared's mat and she did. I sat by her for a while until she fell asleep (though it didn't take long). Then I told Jeb I was going to get breakfast. He nodded and continued to hum tunelessly. I walked away feeling safe knowing I had my Glock on my person.

As I walked through the mostly dark tunnels I wondered if Ian or Kyle (or maybe both) would be going with Jared. I was so lost in my thoughts I collided with someone. Panic flooded me and I took a sharp intake of breath. The person had grasped my arms to keep me from falling and did not let go.

"Are you alright?" the person asked. I exhaled silently in relief.

"Jaime?" I heard myself question.

"Sam?" he queried. Then he greeted me with a simple 'hi'.

"Good morning Jaime," I replied and smiled at him. Though he is younger than I am, him and I are almost the same height, though he is a little taller than I am. He gave a distracted smile as he gazed at me. Again, he gave me that look, the one Wes reserved for Lily, and it was then I noticed how close how close we were. The feel of his hands on my upper arms seemed to intensify. He noticed our close proximity as well and his smile faded and his fine features took an unreadable expression. His hands slid down to my lower arms and then slowly, almost clumsily, he carefully placed his hands on my waist. He took a step closer but he never took his eyes off mine. I was frozen to my spot, not knowing what to do. My feelings were in such turmoil it was almost overwhelming because I had never, in my sixteen years of existence, felt this way. Slowly, he leaned toward me. My body was screaming at me to respond, to do something, and though I summoned enough strength to stay still I found that I could not (would not) pull away. He was an inch away when he stopped and looked at me right in the eye as if asking permission. My entire body was tingling in anticipation and excitement. His proximity made a good portion of my control waver and suddenly, I felt myself close that inch between us. I didn't kiss him, but I let my eyes close half way as I brushed my lips softly against his.

I quickly came back to my senses and was shocked to know that I had lost my mind over matter. Not wanting to hurt Jaime's feelings I gently pulled away and stepped back. He looked dazed and I felt myself flush.

"I'm sorry, that shouldn't have happened," I said as I looked away feeling my cheeks get even warmer. I wanted to flee.

"You're sorry it happened?" Jaime asked in a black tone.

"I didn't say that. I said it _shouldn't _have happened," I said, hoping he would let the matter drop.

"You apologized and _then _you said it shouldn't have happened," he pointed out.

"Exactly. When I said I was sorry it was an apology, not a regret," I answered. Only after I had spoken did I realize my mistake.

"Sam?" he asked and I reluctantly looked at him. "_Are _you sorry it happened?" His question was asked softly, as if afraid of my answer, and hearing this hurt me.

I didn't answer for a moment and then finally I said, "No." My voice was barely above a whisper. It was silent for a moment but Jaime broke the silence when he said quietly,

"Samantha, I like-"

"Jaime, this isn't right," I interrupted softly.

"Why?" he asked, giving me a heartbreaking look. I swallowed hard, feeling the lump in my throat. _Why am I so affected by this? _I thought to myself.

"We might not be ready for this. Besides, it's not right that I am two years older than you," I replied.

"We're living in the middle of nowhere and you're worried that I'm two years younger than you?" he queried, his voice quiet and incredulous. Then he added, "You don't know if we are ready but the only way to find out is…" he trailed off but I knew what he wanted to say. I looked away, not knowing what to say.

"I'm afraid," I said abruptly, quietly and truthfully. Another moment of silence followed and I bowed my head defeated. Then I felt his arms around me and I just let him. I was tired of deluding myself into thinking that I didn't like him because, guess what? I do like him… a lot. Besides, he was right, why did I care if I was older than him if we _are _in the middle of nowhere? Even so, I was afraid… afraid that he would hurt or that I would hurt him because as teenagers, we tend to be fickle and like other people.

I sighed and hugged Jaime back. After a moment we let go. He smiled softly and said gently, "I don't know why you're scared but you don't have to tell me. Maybe you're right and we might not be ready, but maybe… maybe we can be friends?"

I smiled at him and said, "Yes, I would like to be your friend."

"Cool. Now, where is it that you were going?" he inquired, back to his normal self except for something I couldn't identify in his eyes. I decided to let it go.

"To the kitchen to get bread and water," I replied.

"Would you like a black and white stripped prisoner uniform to go with that?" he asked playfully.

"Oh, yeah. I knew I was forgetting something," I answered sarcastically.

Then we walked to the kitchen. I grabbed my bread and water and that's when we ran into Ian.

"Good morning Ian," I said. Jaime greeted him with a 'hey'.

"Hey," he said and smiled at us.

"Are you going on the raid?" I asked Ian.

"No… but Kyle is," he said. Well, that was a relief to hear. Then he asked Jaime, "Don't you have school?" Jaime sighed heavily, nodded, and said,

"It's not fair that I have to go to school and Sam doesn't."

"She's too smart for school," Ian said.

"I am not," I replied and blushed slightly.

"Oh yeah? What's the heaviest natural element?" Ian asked randomly.

"Uranium… right?" I said uncertain.

"I don't know but you're probably right," Ian said and I rolled my eyes at him.

"Anyway, I'm gonna go now," I said.

"I should go too," Jaime said grudgingly.

"I'll see you guys later then," Ian replied and we each went our separate ways. I went back to the storage area eating my piece or bread. The Soul was still asleep and Jeb was still humming. He raised an eyebrow but thankfully didn't ask any direct questions. I shrugged and sat by the Soul and finished my breakfast as Jeb and I waited for the Soul to wake up.


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm so sorry I haven't updated in more than a month but I've had a lot of homework (emphasis on a lot) AND I've been busy with college placement tests and online application stuff. Sorry, and I hope it's long enough. I hope you enjoy it. I hope I'll be able to update more often since I'm on vacation… unless I find a job. **

After what seemed like a couple of hours, the Soul finally woke up. She looked a little better, a little more rested, compared to the other days. Jared and the others were already gone and I was surprised at how relieved I felt. The Soul sat up, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. She blinked as her vision adjusted to the dimness. She finally focused on me.

"Did you sleep well?" I asked her as I smiled.

"I slept fine, thank you," she replied and gave me a soft smile in return.

"You ready for a tour then?" Jeb asked the Soul. She looked at him a moment before she nodded uncertain. "Let's get going then," Jeb said. I rolled up the mat and Jeb took it. I took the Soul's arm and together we followed Jeb. He pointed out tings while we went about and I felt more like a body guard than the tag-along I was being. People either gave us murderous glances or made a point in ignoring us.

Everything was going fine… until we reached the kitchen. There were conversations going on but when we entered, everything went dead silent. Jeb kept talking as if nothing was wrong but the Soul and I both tensed. When we reached the narrow passageway, Jeb asked the Soul,

"Are ya hungry?" She shook her head weakly and looked around wearily. Jeb shrugged and went away for a short moment to get a bread roll. When Jeb came back, Jaime came.

"Melanie?" he asked.

"Jaime?" she asked quietly. I put a hand on the Soul's shoulder, restraining her from going to him in case he had a reaction like Jared's. He looked at her a moment and then he turned an accusing look at me.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he asked.

"I was asked not to talk about it," I responded, remembering my conversation with Walter. I shrugged, an emotionless expression on my face, though I did feel guilty about not telling him. Then Jaime looked at Jeb and asked the same thing. Jeb replied something and mentioned that Melanie wasn't exactly Melanie anymore.

Finally, we left the kitchen, Jaime going with us. Neither of us talked, except Jeb. I heard light footsteps and I tensed. Apparently, the Soul heard him too because her reaction mirrored mine. Then, simultaneously, the Soul pushed Jaime behind her and took a protective stance as I half-crouched in front of her, my Glock in hand and pointing at my objective. Jeb had spun around and pointed his rifle at the second objective. Everything seemed frozen for a few seconds, me pointing my gun at Doc and Jeb doing the same to Ian. They both had their hands up and Doc said,

"We don't want to hurt it… I can mind my manners." I gave him a hard look before lowering my gun. I looked at Ian just as he said he could mind his manners too. Slowly, I put my gun away. I knew Ian could mind his manners well, I just didn't know how much he meant what he said. We resumed walking, me standing between the Soul and Ian.

"Didn't know you had a gun, Sam. Since when?" Ian asked me. Uh oh. No matter how independent I thought I was, I was still under the custody of Ian and Kyle.

"Well, now you know. I've had it for a while, before we came here," I replied.

"Why didn't you tell us?" he questioned in true curiosity.

"Would you have let me keep it if I told you?" I queried, already knowing the answer.

"No…"

"Then I think I've made my point." I said. Ian chuckled quietly and rejoined,

"You've always been the smart one, huh?" I shrugged but didn't answer. Well, at least Ian was okay with it. I just hoped he wouldn't tell Kyle, though I sort of doubted he would.

"And here is where Doc works," Jeb said. I saw the Soul tense and stop abruptly. Everything went still for a moment and then, Ian burst out laughing.

"That would have been a good plan," he said. I turned around to glare at him. He shrugged and I shook my head.

"It's okay, miss. Don't worry, we won't hurt you." I assured the Soul and put a comforting hand on her shoulder, and she relaxed a little. We continued the tour without incident. When the tour was finally over, Jeb sent Jaime to school, Doc went about his chores, and the rest of us went to work. It exercised our body so much that soon enough Ian took his shirt off and as I noticed I wished I could do the same. I noticed the Soul's not-so-quick glance at my cousin's smooth and well-muscled back and I had an urge to giggle and tease her about it. Of course, I would refuse to do so. We continued working in silence and I had to keep wiping my brow. My hair was very damp and I was practically drenched in sweat. When we were given water I let the Soul drink before me. Apparently, my actions confused some people. I shrugged it off as we headed toward the bathing area. I had to go quickly and retrieve my things but I knew the Soul would be safe with Jeb. Jeb had let the Soul take a bath first, I would go second, Ian would go third and then the line extended from there.

When the Soul finally came out she looked a lot better, though the clothes she wore were a little loose on her but she still looked nice. I saw her gaze resting behind me, toward Ian. She looked at me and I gave her a smile. She smiled back but she looked wary. I patted her shoulder as I went by and into the bathing room with my stuff, but I took a peek at the Soul. Ian was standing near her and as his hand tentatively reached for her neck where his finger marks were still visible. She flinched at his attempt and he let his hand drop and he murmured something that I thought looked like he was saying 'sorry'. Without hesitation I went fully inside the bathing room, undressed and took a warm bath. _I wonder if something could happen between Ian and the Soul,_ I thought, though that could create some problems with Jared… what am I thinking?! I can't believe my mind wondered to that possibility! I don't even think that's possible… Ow! The stinging of the soap almost always took me by surprise. I frowned down at it though I couldn't exactly see it since it was dark here.

My mind wandered to another unreasonable topic: Jaime. This was such nonsense and yet I couldn't help it. More than not I was thrilled at the fact he like me. I questioned the possibility of him and me engaging in a relationship. My crazed teenage hormones and my overly vivid and open imagination created the possibility of Jaime and I getting… intimate. The way he would hold me, caress me, want me, the way his tongue would feel on my skin… I felt a tightening in my stomach as I pressed my thighs together and tried to erase the images in my head. Uneasy, I finished my bath and washed my clothes.

I wandered over to the kitchen, not sure what I was going to do. Jeb wasn't here he was with the Soul which was good because he could protect her well. I took a bowl, filled it with soup, and took a bread roll and a bottle of water. I sat down and ate as fast as I could. After I washed my dishes I decided to visit Walter. I walked until I found Walter's room. I called his name softly but loud enough to be heard.

"Come in," he replied. I walked in timidly because I didn't want him to reject me for what I did, though I would not back out of helping the Soul. I stood near the entrance and looked at Walter, who was lying on his bed. Truthfully speaking, he didn't look so well, and it made me sad.

"Hello Walter, how are you feeling?" I asked.

"Hi Sam. Yeah, well, I'm okay, as fine as I can be anyway," he said. We fell silent, but unlike our usual comfortable silence, this silence had a pensive air to it. Finally Walter broke the silence. "Why'd you do it?"

"It was the right thing to do?" I answered.

"It was right to save a parasite?"

"Everyone deserves a chance, and, aside from the fact she was terrified of the violent humans, Jeb was protecting her too. It's not like I'm the only one," I said.

"It might as well be a Seeker," he grumbled.

"Would a Seeker be terrified of a gun?" I asked. He didn't answer. I sighed and said, "I thought you trusted me."

"I do trust you. You're a smart girl; it's the parasite I don't trust. Don't worry though; I'll try to stay out of the way."

"I think you're one of the few people who have taken this calmly," I noticed.

"When you're as old as I am, there aren't many things that can surprise you," he replied. I gave a quiet laugh at that. We talked more after that and then I left. I walked toward the storage area to retrieve my brush. My hair was still damp, still malleable.

I walked around, trying to find the Soul. In my quest, I found Ian. "Hey Ian, do you know where the Soul is?" I asked him.

"I think your BFF is in Jared's room," he answered. I gave a mock glare and I slapped his arm playfully.

"Ow!" he exclaimed and I rolled my eyes at him. Then he said in a sober tone, "You know, Doc and I are going to try to keep her safe too." I just looked at him. Did he just say what I think he said? "What?" he asked, looking uncomfortable.

"I'm surprised. After all, you are the one who tried to kill her," I commented.

"Yeah, well, maybe I changed my mind," was all he said. I nodded and thanked him and was on my way to Jared's room.

I saw the Soul sitting with Jeb right outside of Jared's room. "Hello," I said when they had noticed me. "Am I interrupting something?" I asked hoping that it wasn't anything important. They said it was fine. Then they continued to converse and I listened to them. I found out that the Soul's name is Wanderer. Well, at least I could call her something other than "miss" and "the Soul". When Jaime came there was an argument about Jaime keeping guard but Jeb let him despite the fact Wanderer didn't want him to.

Wanderer and I were in Jared's room while Jaime was outside "keeping guard". After a moment, Jaime wanted to talk to the Soul, out of Jared's room. We both stood and went outside. I said goodbye to Wanderer and Jaime.

"You don't have to leave," Jaime said to me quietly. He gave a pleading look so I nodded and sat down next to him, so he was now in between Wanderer and me.

I found out a lot about Wanderer. All of the planets she's been to, which sounded really interesting. Jaime asked her questions about her and Melanie. She explained that she can still hear Melanie; so Melanie is not lost after all. She seemed a little hesitant about telling us the truth; I'm surprised she even said anything about it at all. Jaime looked as if he wanted to cry and I didn't blame him. I took his hand in mine and gave it a gentle squeeze. He squeezed back lightly. Wanderer held him and for a moment I thought he was going to push her away but he didn't. I was planning to let go of his hand and leave them to their moment but Jaime held tightly to my hand. After a silence Jeb came back and Jaime pulled away from Wanderer but he didn't let go of my hand, and I didn't want him to…

Everything was planned out; Wanderer, Jaime and I were going to stay in Jared's room. Whatever happened I would refuse to sleep on the bed. Wanderer and Jaime were still arguing about who was going to get the bed. I sighed. I had already brushed my hair while Jeb and Wanderer had spoken but I was bored so I brushed it again and I faced away from them. Then something occurred to me: Was Wanderer going to have dinner in here or in the kitchen? I wouldn't mind bringing her food but I knew there was a reason for Jeb's tour.

"Sam, can I talk to you?" Jaime asked, interrupting my thoughts. Apparently, they had reached an agreement. I nodded and followed Jaime, giving Wanderer a wave. She managed a little smile. Outside, we were both silent. I was nervous, what exactly did he want to talk about? "Why did you help her?" he queried quietly.

"Everyone seems to want to know that," I muttered to myself. Then I spoke more loudly, "I did it because it was the right thing to do, because she deserves a chance, because Jeb brought her here for a reason, because she looked terrified, because if I was her I would have like someone to do the same. I didn't want her to get hurt." I didn't raise my voice during my explanation, I tried to answer quietly. I hoped Jaime would understand.

He slid his hands around my waist and embraced me. I was surprised but was far from not wanting it. I hugged him back and I managed to rest my head on his shoulder. "Thank you. Thank you so much," he whispered. All I could do was nod. I thought about the conversation we had had before. If we liked each other, why couldn't we just try? Yes, I was scared about what could happen if one ended up hurting the other, but how would know if it would happen if we didn't try? I decided that I would talk to Melanie through Wanderer. After all, she was his older sister and he is two years my junior. I guess I kind of felt like I needed her approval. Suddenly, my world just seemed so much better.

As Jaime and I let go of each other I smiled brightly at him and he gave me the "Wes look". I blushed and said, "You're welcome. You are most certainly welcome." Then, I took his hand and we went back in to Jared's room where Wanderer was.


End file.
